


[Podfic] i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes) by gyzym

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Very Dramatic Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Written for the following prompt: "Someone write me Crowley the bitter lesbian who only gave Eve the apple because she thought feminism should be there from day one." As such, please be warned that this story contains some fairly radical reinterpretations of Biblical stories and themes; if that sort of thing is not for you, please give this tale a pass.





	[Podfic] i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes) by gyzym

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 

> There's a lot of incredible new work coming out of this fandom — but I love this piece from Book Omens days. With all my gratitude to gyzym for your generous transformative works permissions; this was an absolute delight to read.

** **

art by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Tucson,** by Silent Partner, from the [YouTube Audio Library](https://www.youtube.com/audiolibrary/music?nv=1)

Listen or download here:  
** [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes): a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cHXGyRgUfBve2bTUleVzCTXx4VyqBf9g)**[ (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cHXGyRgUfBve2bTUleVzCTXx4VyqBf9g)


End file.
